Author's Notes
by felizzya
Summary: Kairi, a teenager who is just doing her job. But there is a problem that is keeping her life from going smoothly. But when a boy steps into the picture, what will she do? 'Cause life isn't like a fanfic, right?


**Disclaimer:- **OHEMGEE, I like.. don't own Kingdom Hearts. But I own a copy of the game.

**A/N:-** My first SoraxKairi fic. Don't be mean, please review. Also, I'm high off of a double mocha cappuccino. So sorry if this chapter is a bit shaky.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

.x. **Author's Notes** .x.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

.x. **Chapter 1** .x.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

.x. **Secret of My Heart** .x.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**scribbles**

_**Si una vez yo pudiera llegar  
A erizar de frio tu piel  
A quemar que se yo, tu boca  
Y morirme alli despues  
Y si entonces  
Temblaras por mi  
Lloraras al verme sufrir  
Ay sin dudar tu vida entera dar  
Como yo la doy por ti.**_

An auburn haired girl groggily searched around for her ipod to turn it off and rolled over with a grunt. There wasn't anything wrong with her choice of a wake-up song, was there? Enrique Iglesias was a great singer, and Kairi didn't really mind Latina pop music. But that information wasn't important.

The coal that made the passionate fire grow within her heart was her beloved, her beautiful... laptop. A lovely black laptop with internet, and where there's internet, there are websites. And there was one website Kairi loved to visit every spare moment she had. What was it? out of bed, she stretched at looked out the window, noting that it was still dark. Perfect.

Why Kairi woke up so early? Well, there was that fact that since she had to get to school by 7:45am, and that she liked waking up early so that she could have some 'cram time'. And you all know what she likes to 'cram' in. Yup, good ol' fanfictions.

Hopping into a lavender office chair, she opened up her laptop and logged on. She had an account and everything, just so that she could keep track of all her favorite stories and what-not. Cracking her knuckles as a habit, she then placed her delicate hands on the keyboard and started clicking with her mouse on various links.

Grinning to herself, Kairi found out that one of the stories she liked had been updated last night.

_Secret of My Heart_

_Chapter 4_

_Maiki looked up from her book and peered at the boy looming over her. _

"_Do you need something, Kyou?"_

_The boy grunted in response._

"_Well, we /are/ partnered up for this project. Were you too busy reading your silly book to notice?"_

_Maiki let out a sigh._

"_Why do I have to be stuck with you?"_

"_Because, destiny obviously thinks we like each other.."_

"_Well, Destiny needs to get out more."_

_Maiki /loathed/ Kyou, didn't she? Yet it felt like she always had these comfortable conversations with him. Something was wrong. She had Hidesuke, but something was still nagging at her._

Kairi finished the rest of the chapter an reviewed, then looked out her window and noticed it was starting to get light out.

"Poor Maiki. I hope she realizes her true feelings soon, and it's so obvious that Hidesuke isn't the one for her. I mean they're great as just friends." Kairi rambled on and on about this, even while she showered and brushed her teeth. What she was rambling, I wouldn't know, I don't stalk Kairi.

The fanfiction Secret of My Heart is about the main character, Maiki, who lives an average life, she even had the 'perfect boyfriend'. Yet they're relationship was rocky and they acted like friends for than anything. When a student who got expelled from his other school came to Maiki's school, she couldn't help but feel unwanted feelings towards him. So the fanfiction is mainly about Maiki trying to figure out her true feelings for those around her. The writing is simple, yet everything flows together well, and the chapters are long enough to please Kairi.

**scribbles**

Kairi finished washing up and ate her breakfast. She was dressed in her normal school uniform, a white blouse and a blue plaid skirt. Waiting patiently, she sat on her porch looking at the street, waiting for someone to come.

"Hey, Kairi!" Kairi averted her attention to a petite girl, slightly shorter than Kairi was, with blonde hair and blue eyes, a lighter shade of blue than Kairi's.

"Hello, Namine." Namine grinned as the two girls started to walk down the sidewalk tot he school campus.

"Read anything good this morning?" Kairi nodded enthusiastically and faced forward again.

"Secret of My Heart got updated."

"Oh, I love that one. What happened?"

"Maiki ended up getting partnered with Kyou. And Hidesuke has been acting funny. Also, Kaitou and Sylvie turned out to be cousins, so everyone stopped telling them to go out with each other."

"Kaitou and Sylvie ended up being cousins?" Kairi nodded.

"That's good, 'cause if Kaitou started going out with Sylvie, I'd have to beat the poor girl up."

"Kaitou isn't real, Nam."

"Yes he is." Kairi raised an eyebrow while Namine folded her hands and placed them next to her face.

"He is in my heart." We both ended up laughing at that, and pretty soon we arrived at school.

**scribbles**

"Whoa, take a breather Kairi. It's the fourth month of school and you're acting like it's the first day."

"I need to read a fanfiction, now. Before I go berserk." Kairi looked around frantically. Namine shook her head. She was used to it, since it happened every other week.

"Kairi, chill. I swear. Fanfictions are like drugs to you." Namine paused for a while before continuing. "I think I understand now."

"W-what?"

"You're nervous about today's test aren't you?"

"WE HAVE A TEST TODA-mmrphr" The blonde clamped her hand over Kairi's mouth.

"Be quiet, you're scaring the freshmen." Namine pointed over to some student who were gaping in fear.

Namine and Kairi were Juniors, just to clarify, don't want anyone getting confused.

A bunch of whispers were suddenly heard all over the premises.

'Did you hear?'

'We have a new student?'

'I heard he's been in jail.'

'A kid in jail? I thought he went to boot camp'

whisperwhispergaspohemgee.

'His cousin's here too?'

'Wow, two bad boys on campus.'

'I wonder if he went to jail also.'

Kairi wasn't paying attention though, she was too busy glaring at her hands.

"There's a test today? Aggh! I can't handle this! I new I should've paid attention in class. I... I need a fanfiction, that would calm me down." Namine noticed this and sighed, placed her backpack next to her feet, she searched through it.

"Nam, this is no time to look for make-up! I had no idea we had a test today, and," Kairi took a big breath, "I need to get a life."

"Kai, I'm sorry, but you need to calm down. Life isn't a fanfiction. That's why they call them fan_fictions_."

She held out a package, the package was red, and it said 'EMERGENCY' on it.

"What's this?"

"I think you need it. They're drug pills."

"Nam!"

"I'm kidding!" Namine said, waving her hands around in defense. "Just open it."

Kairi unzipped it and looked at it for a while. In her hands lay a bunch of papers, with tons of words on each.

"What's with all this, are you suing me?" Namine shook her head.

"Would you just read it." Kairi opened her mouth to speak, but the school's clock sounded, making one of the melodic ringing noises. You know, the ones that go 'ding dong da dun do da duh dum.'

"There's the bell."

**scribbles**

The package Namine gave Kairi ended up being a fanfiction Namine found while surfing the net. She printed it out just in case Kairi was going through a whole lot of stress.

And I'm not talking about the stress girls get when they're PMSing.

Kairi ended up freaking out in homeroom, which caused her to receive a fifteen minute lunch detention, from the teacher. Just as Kairi was about to complain about it, a boy stepped into the classroom.

"Oh, class, it appears we have a new student with us! Care to introduce yourself?" The teacher asked the boy.

"Sora Hamano." He replied, his voice cold and mysterious. His piercing sapphire eyes glanced at the teacher then back at the students. Some students whispered amongst themselves, Namine said something about his hair being a bit wild. Kairi? She didn't give a care.

"And why have you come to our school, Sora?"

"Because I got expelled from my last one."

Kairi's auburn head shot up, and she stared straight at Sora.

'_Expelled? That's just like Kyou! And he has very few words to say.. Oh my gosh, maybe I have been reading too many fanfictions.'_

If this was an anime show, the teacher would have had a tiny sweatdrop over his head.

"Well, I hope you behave well at this school then, you can take whichever seat you like. Sora glanced around, and finally decided to choose a seat in the very back, in the far right corner. His unruly hair fell over his eyes as he looked down, but even though others couldn't see, he was mentally glaring at them all. Kairi glanced back at him in curiosity. When Sora noticed this, he looked up and cocked an eyebrow, obviously irked by Kairi's staring. She didn't need a hint, almost immediately, Kairi faced the front of the class, and the bell rang about five second's later.

The students stampeded out of the small classroom, while Namine stayed behind, waiting for Kairi to gather her things.

"Ready to go yet, Kai?" Namine asked, her impatience showing through her tone of voice.

"Hold on I can't seem to find something." Namine sighed and said that she'll see her at the lockers, Kairi just nodded and Namine left. That left her alone in the classroom with the teacher... and...

"What are you doing?" Startled, Kairi tried to get up but banged her head against the corner of the desk instead.

"Oww." Kairi muttered a curse under her breath as she rubbed her head wincing in pain. A small grunt could be heard from Sora's mouth.

"Baka." He muttered as he walked past Kairi's body.

'_Bastard.'_

**scribbles end**

**A/N:- **So what'd you think? I know, Kairi's a bit over obsessive, but, hey. I know someone like that.

**Sora: **Yeah/you/.

I have /no/ idea what you are talking about. Blah blah blah! –sweatdrop-

**Sora: **Yes you do...

Shut up.

The next chapter shall answer some questions that you may be uhh.. thinking about?

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

.x **Even though you probably **x.

.x** Hated this chapter, I don't **x.

.x** Mind flames, just review, **x.

.x ** :D **x.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.


End file.
